farm_frenzyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение Farm Frenzy вики:Недопустимость использования открытых прокси-серверов
Ссылки, раскрывающие предпосылки к изначальному введению правила: * WikiEn-l: "Anonymous proxies (was Re: Desysop Morwen)", Tim Starling 15 February 2004 * WikiEn-l: "Anonymous proxies (was Re: Desysop Morwen)", Jimmy Wales 16 February 2004 * WikiEn-l: "Anonymous proxies (was Re: Desysop Morwen)", Jimmy Wales 16 February 2004 См. также * Farm Frenzy вики:Голосования/Недопустимость использования открытых прокси-серверов "можно" или "должно" может быть, такой участник не "может", а "должен" быть заблокирован? ведь если нет уважительных причин и нет постановления АК - добропорядочный участник, по идее, пользоваться открытым прокси не будет.. [[User:Роман Беккер|''Роман Б'еккер]]?! 19:16, 8 декабря 2006 (UTC) :Да мало ли что, всего не предусмотришь. Зачем вводить формулировку, которая всё равно может быть обойдена посредством тихого саботажа - разве что одновременно с этим нужно вводить правило, что администратор, который заведомо видел нарушение и не выполнил предписанных правилами действий, подлежит чему-нибудь там... [[Участник:Drbug|D'''r B'u'''g ''(Владимир² Медейко)]] 20:08, 8 декабря 2006 (UTC) :Как Вы думете, Роман? Ну и правила слишком перегружать нежелательно. Не хочется делать их неподъёмными... [[Участник:Drbug|D'r' B'u'''g ''(Владимир² Медейко)]] 22:28, 8 декабря 2006 (UTC) :: ну ладно.. :) принципиальных возражений нет, Ваши аргументы понятны, логичны и приемлемы :) если только это не для того делается, чтобы спасти махмуд иванычей от блокировки :) [[User:Роман Беккер|''Роман Б'еккер]]?! 22:40, 8 декабря 2006 (UTC) ::: :-) [[Участник:Drbug|D'''r B'u'''g ''(Владимир² Медейко)]] 23:03, 8 декабря 2006 (UTC) кстати Владимир, а Вы уверены, что это правило нужно принимать голосованием? Это ведь основополагающее правило, введённое не нами и действительное во всех языковых разделах и всех проектах Фонда Викимедиа. Не считаете ли Вы, что на него можно сразу повесить шаблон, что это правило? Или всё-таки оно будет иметь бОльшую юридическую силу и легитимность, если оно будет принято голосованием Сообщества? [[User:Роман Беккер|''Роман Б'еккер]]?! 22:43, 8 декабря 2006 (UTC) :В общем виде моё мнение описано на Участник:Drbug/Проект правил о нормах в параграфе "Иноязычные тексты норм". Кратко: да, я считаю, что решение должно принимать сообщество - на худой конец Арбком. И, конечно, голосование обеспечивает высшую степень юридичей силы и легитимность... Поэтому - считаю, да. [[Участник:Drbug|D'''r B'u'''g ''(Владимир² Медейко)]] 23:02, 8 декабря 2006 (UTC) (Плюс, ко всему прочему, перевод - это всегда и трактовка, и трактовку кто-то должен одобрять...) [[Участник:Drbug|D'r' B'u'''g ''(Владимир² Медейко)]] 23:05, 8 декабря 2006 (UTC) Хм «IP-адреса, использующиеся незарегистрированными пользователями для вандальных или нарушающих правила Википедии правок, рекомендуется подвергать проверке на предмет использования открытых прокси и накладывать бессрочную блокировку в случае подтверждения этого. Такая проверка доступна любому пользователю. Об обнаруженных при проверке открытых прокси следует сообщать администраторам.» (выделение моё) Это как надо понимать? Прошу пояснить, по какой именно кнопке я могу проверить открытость прокси, через который зашёл подозрительный аноним. --VPliousnine 11:31, 3 января 2007 (UTC) : Вы можете просканировать IP-адрес незарегистрированного пользователя на предмет наличия на том адресе открытого прокси-сервера. Это делается не средствами Вики. [[User:Роман Беккер|''Роман Б'еккер]]?! 11:43, 3 января 2007 (UTC) ::: Если это делается «не средствами Вики», то, на мой взгляд, это должно быть, либо явно сказано, либо убрано вообще. --VPliousnine 13:22, 3 января 2007 (UTC) :: См. статью Прокси-сервер. wulfson 12:21, 3 января 2007 (UTC) ::: Это интересно, но, всё же, достаточно малоинформативно (и малополезно, так по приведённым там ссылкам мне не удалось найти способ проверить на анонимность найденный по ним же список прокси). --VPliousnine 13:22, 3 января 2007 (UTC) :::: Адрес можно считать открытым прокси-сервером если он: а) фигурирует в списках прокси-серверов или чёрных списках (напр. RBLS); б) если адрес часто фигурирует на различных сайтах Интернета и, следовательно, часто выскакивает через простой поиск в Google; в) если утилиты типа FreeProxy Checker определяют адрес как открытый прокси; г) если описание адреса открыто утверждает, что это прокси. :::: Наши внутренние списки прокси находятся на: meta:WM:OP (в сложных случаях можно ещё посмотреть en:WP:OP и en:WP:RFI). [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 13:45, 3 января 2007 (UTC) Нарастание бюрократии в руВике Ну и что, что английский или немецкий раздел имеют кучу правил? Так у них же и статей больше. Зачем же слепо копировать. Все эти бюрократические правила придуманы затем, чтобы отбить у участников желание писать статьи. Если по поводу необходимости голосования, да оно необходимо, чтобы перевод стал легитимным. - Vald 11:41, 3 января 2007 (UTC) : Нет, правила придуманы для обеспечения безопасности проекта и для обеспечения удобной, комфортной и взаимооуважительной атмосферы в проекте. Именно для облегчения нормальным участникам процесса писания статей. Для того, чтобы разнообразные батискафы с открытых прокси не могли заниматься целенаправленной травлёй участников, хамить, оскорблять и не нести за это никакой ответственности. Никто ничего "слепо" не копирует - наши правила никогда не являлись, сейчас не являются, и никогда не будут являться дословным переводом английских. Количество статей не имеет никакого отношения к необходимости данных правил. И они не "бюрократические". [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 11:47, 3 января 2007 (UTC) ::Насчёт никогда Вы не правы: не принятый на голосовании ВП:ЧНЯВ сейчас именно слепой перевод с английского. Анатолий 11:50, 3 января 2007 (UTC) Опа Если у провайдера руки растут не из того места и он по ошибке пустил у себя открытый прокси, то что тогда? Представляю себе картину: новичок, не знающий даже, что такое "открытые прокси", доказывает в АК, что он не редиска 17px — ТЖБ 09:03, 4 января 2007 (UTC) : Здравый смысл рулит. Скажем, глубоководный батискаф или атомная подлодка совершенно очевиднейшим образом никаким «новичком» не является, да и прокси там не провайдерский ;-) Кстати, даже если провайдер запустил у себя открытый прокси - это совершенно не значит, что все его клиенты обязаны ходить через этот прокси. А если провайдер криворукий, то он попадает в blacklist какого-нибудь RBL, и это нормально. Не хочет попадать в blacklist или находиться в нём - обязан среагировать на соответствующие письма от обнаруживших дыру или на факт попадания в blacklist. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 10:13, 4 января 2007 (UTC) О блокировке Выкинул фразу про бессрочную блокировку участников за использование открытых прокси-серверов. :1. Участник может не знать (и не должен знать) о неисправностях его прокси-сервера. --Подземный Крот 20:27, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: Участнику могут об этом сообщить, не волнуйтесь. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 20:35, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::: А нафиг тогда пытаться прописывать в правила пункт о том, что такой участник сразу блокируется? — ТЖБ 08:46, 10 января 2007 (UTC) :2. Участник не сможет подать заявку в АК, если за первую же правку его заблокируют. --Подземный Крот 20:27, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: За первую - не заблокируют. Заблокируют, когда он станет представлять реальную и существенную угрозу для проекта (вандализм, хамство, троллинг, намеренные оскорбления с использованием виртуалов) и возникнут обоснованные подозрения в том, что он использует открытые прокси, и эти подозрения будут подтверждены. И даже если заблокируют - он может подать иск в АК мейлом или через другого участника. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 20:35, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::: Иначе говоря, "обстоятельство, усугубляющее вину"? Это всё равно что вводить разные уголовные наказания за одно и то же нарушение людям из одной деревни в зависимости от того, каким колодцем они пользуются. — ТЖБ 08:46, 10 января 2007 (UTC) :3. Даже если участник специально использует прокси-сервера и вносит с них невандальные правки, никакой реальной опасности такая деятельность не представляет.--Подземный Крот 20:27, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: Представляет. У добросовестных участников такой необходимости НЕТ, а если она есть по техническим или политическим причинам - будьте добры это обосновать и получить на это разрешение АК. И никак иначе. Причем получить такое разрешение Вы можете и постфактум, обосновав зачем Вам это понадобилось. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 20:35, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::: Добросовестный участник может об этом не знать. Вы читали аргументацию Мицгола до того, как вот это сказать? Если да, то он был прав, подметив закономерность, кто именно предлагает данный проект в зверски жёсткой формулировке. — ТЖБ 08:46, 10 января 2007 (UTC) :4. Никакой необходимости в блокировке учетных записей нет, достаточно блокировки самих анонимных прокси, чтобы с них не осуществлялась вандальная деятельность. --Подземный Крот 20:27, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: Необходимость есть. Первоначально сие внес в проект, кстати, Вульфсон. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 20:35, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :5. Чуть не забыл самое главное - основания и правила блокировок должны быть изложены в ВП:ПБ, и нигде иначе. Участники должны чётко знать, за что и на сколько их могут заблокировать, а не собирать эту информацию по всей википедии. Это как с Уголовным кодексом - наказания устанавливаются только им, а не хрен знает какими правилами и постановлениями. --Подземный Крот 20:30, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: Не волнуйтесь, Подземный Крот - туда будут внесены связанные поправки. Так же, как в ВП:НО сказано о блокировке, а в ВП:ПБ есть про это конкретный пункт, так будет и тут. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 20:46, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::Оформляйте в виде поправок к ВП:ПБ, выносите на отдельное голосование. Попытки по-тихому пропихнуть дополнения к правилам блокировок будут откатываться. --Подземный Крот 20:39, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::: Это не "по-тихому", а совершенно открыто и явно, дорогой г-н Подземный Крот. будет нужно - откроем хоть десять отдельных голосований, но глубоководным батискафам отравлять атмосферу в Википедии не будет позволено более никогда. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 20:46, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::: Участники с вкладом из пяти правок уже оповещены ? Vlad2000'''Plus 20:55, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::::: Бгыгы, дорогой Влад2000. Эти правила будут приниматься с цензом, установленным для выборов администраторов, бюрократов и арбит\ров - об этом позабочусь лично я, как основной переводчик и инициатор разработки и принятия этих правил. Специально для того, чтобы такие, как Вы, не могли своими воплями потом о каких=то мифических "ромбицких митпаппетах" скомпрометировать достоверность голосования и принятое решение. [[User:Роман Беккер|''Роман Б'еккер]]?! 21:07, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::::::Это не мифические митпаппеты. Это факт, установленный решением АК. --Подземный Крот 21:15, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::::::: 1. На то решение АК подана обоснованная по самые уши апелляция. 2. Почему я считаю второй состав АК мало подходящим под определение понятия «правосудие», а двух его членов ярко и очевидно предвзятыми, я уже неоднократно говорил. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:20, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Зато называли вещи своими именами: п-в п-ми, например. — ТЖБ 08:46, 10 января 2007 (UTC) :::::Открывайте хоть сейчас. Батискафам многие тайно сочувствуют =). --Подземный Крот 20:56, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Бгыгы, и так понятно, кто сочувствует. Только не переоцените силу сочувствия троллям у нормальных людей, которых в сообществе все же большинство. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:07, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Это гомосексуалисты, что ли, нормальные люди? =)) — ТЖБ 08:46, 10 января 2007 (UTC) ЕСЛИ НЕ НРАВЯТСЯ ПРАВИЛА - ГОЛОСУЙТЕ ПРОТИВ, А НЕ УСТРАИВАЙТЕ ТУТ ВОЙНУ ПРАВОК, ПЫТАЯСЬ ПРОТОЛКНУТЬ ВАРИАНТ, УГОДНЫЙ НЕДОБРОСОВЕСТНЫМ ВЛАДЕЛЬЦАМ БАТИСКАФОВ И ПОДВОДНЫХ ЛОДОК. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 20:39, 8 января 2007 (UTC) : Не кричите, здесь не глухие. Vlad2000'''Plus 20:40, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: Товарищи, прекратите войну правок. Голосование ещё не началось и мы пока может тихо и размеренно обсудить все вопросы. --A.I. 20:45, 8 января 2007 (UTC) Правки Подземного Крота неприемлемы Они выхолащивают саму суть правил, и позволяют недобросовестным пользователям безнаказанно юзать открытые прокси для обхода блокировки, для оскорблений, хамства, троллинга и других нарушений правил Википедии, и их нельзя будет заблокировать, можно будет заблокировать только сами открытые прокси. В ВП:ПБ обязательно будут внесены связанные и синхронизированные поправки, не волнуйтесь, г-н Подземный Крот. Равно как совершенно понятны и Ваши мотивы. Не нравятся правила - голосуйте против, но не пытайтесь выхолостить их суть и содержание. Добросовестные же пользователи, по тем или иным причинам вынужденные работать через открытые прокси, могут получить на это разрешение АК. [[User:Роман Беккер|''Роман Б'еккер]]?! 20:35, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::Настаиваю на отдельном голосовании по изменениям в ВП:ПБ или любых поправок, которые могут повлечь внесение изменений в ВП:ПБ. --Подземный Крот 20:49, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::: Нетушки уж - это связанные поправки, и они будут голосоваться единым пакетом. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:03, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::Проваливать тоже единым пакетом? Хе-хе. Вспомните про Проверяемость. Рома, ты тут не главный и не тебе решать, что и как тут будет голосоваться. --Подземный Крот 21:19, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::: Попробуйте провалить еще и это правило. Увидите, насколько улучшится отношение Сообщества к Вам лично и к всей АПЭ, к тем, кто будет систематически заваливать необходимейшие для нормальной атмосферы в проекте правила. Попутно: прекратите хамить. Я тут, разумеется, не главный, но коллектив разработчиков этих правил (к которым Вы не относились и не относитесь) вправе решать, какой именно вариант правил они будут выставлять на голосование, на утверждение Сообществом. Если Вам не нравится - Вы вольны подготовить свой, альтернативный вариант правил, и попытаться добиться принятия именно Вашего варианта. И я Вам не Рома, а Роман Александрович. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:28, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::::Я могу одновременно выставить на голосование тот же самый проект, до буквы, но без блокировок. И тогда посмотрим... --Подземный Крот 22:27, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::::: :)))) Эту поправку можно сделать отдельным пунктом в голосовании, помимо основного текста, но я Вас уверяю, Подземный Крот, что поправка будет принята, независимо от того, будет ли она отдельным пунктом голосования или будет частью основного текста. Сообщество достаточно мудро, чтобы понимать, что нельзя позволять глубоководному металлолому разрушать Википедию. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 22:36, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :Думаю, что изменения в ВП:ПБ в любом случае обязательно должны голосоваться отдельно. В этом случае всё хорошо в варианте Романа: это более общее правило, здесь - "может быть заблокирован", а более конкретно - в ПБ, там и можно будет оговорить, что не сразу после первой правки с открытого прокси, что надо предупредить участника и т.п. AstroNomer 20:44, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: Они будут голосоваться отдельно, это бесспорно и несомненно. С предложениями согласен. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 20:48, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::Тогда я за то, чтобы эту формулировку оставить. Если участник систематически использует открытые прокси, знает об этом и не может обосновать необходимость этого, то я не вижу причин такое допускать, учитывая общую политику фонда. Изменения в ПБ должны поставить ограничения против возможного административного произвола с использованием этой формулировки. AstroNomer 20:57, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::: Да. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:03, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::Зачем тогда вообще их включать сюда? Есть ВП:ПБ, там будут конкретные основания и сроки, а не расплывчатое "может быть заблокирован". --Подземный Крот 20:52, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :::: СМ пример с ВП:НО и ВП:ПБ. Ваши же мотивы совершенно понятны. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:03, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::Подземный Крот, это вполне общепринятая практика, Вы же юрист. В конституции пишется "имеет право на то-то", а дальше в законе - как это право реализуется. Или в законе - "не допускается то-то", а потом постановлением правительства - кто и как следит за тем, чтобы оно не допускалось. И т.п. AstroNomer 20:57, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::: Вот-вот, тут общее, детали в ВП:ПБ. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:03, 8 января 2007 (UTC) Аналогия В своё время очень много было споров по поводу ВП:НО и ВП:ПБ - в принципе часть одного из них пересказывается в другом, при этом ВП:НО также содержит фразу "может быть заблокирован". В конце концов остановились на разделении на два правила - и прекрасно до сих пор эта система работает. Точно так же сделаем и здесь. wulfson 20:59, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: да, я именно про этот вариант. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:00, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :Тут проблема лишь в том, что не все администраторы строго следуют принципу "любая блокировка может накладываться только и исключительно в соответствии с ВП:ПБ". Некоторые опираются на более широкие формулировки в таких правилах, как это, и на мой взгляд это и служит причиной протестов против таких формулировок. Но вряд ли это достаточный довод против них. Думаю, блокировки, не строго соответствующие ПБ, всегда должны активно оспариваться и отменяться, тогда порядка будет больше. AstroNomer 21:05, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :: Вот именно - если что-то не нравится в действиях конкретного администратора - это повод обжаловать действия конкретного администратора (у него самого, у других администраторов, в АК, наконец у Совета Фонда и у Джимбо, если даже АК не устроит), а вовсе не повод воевать или голосовать против обобщающих формулировок в правилах, отличных от ВП:ПБ. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:09, 8 января 2007 (UTC) :Блокировки не в соответствии с ВП:ПБ должны отменяться, а администратор, неоднократно накладывающий такие блокировки - лишаться статуса. Ущербность расплывчатых формулировок в том что они подталкивают администраторов к неправомерным действиям. --Подземный Крот 21:10, 8 января 2007 (UTC) : :-)))) Скажите, г-н Подземный Крот, а почему тогда Вы защищали господина Вальда, который нарушал правила? А готовы ли Вы поддержать немедленный десисоп господина Неона, который неоднократно нарушал ВП:ПБ, в частности, в истории с мухосранском или с попыткой бессрочно заблокировать Барнаула? Что же касается "расплывчатых формулировок", ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста, с правилами и практикой community ban в английской Википедии - трудно придумать более расплывчатую формулировку и менее формализованную процедуру, и однако же она отлично работает. Википедия - не демократия и не бюрократия, она основана не только и не столько на формальных правилах, сколько на здравом смысле. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:18, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::Мы не Англия, нам не годятся расплывчатые формулировки. Будет много злоупотреблений. Объяснял это, когда совместно с другими здравомыслящими участниками валил "Проверяемость". Неон - хороший администратор, спокойно выполняет ту работу, с которой другим просто не хочется связываться. Побольше бы таких. Вальда защищал и буду защищать, поскольку содеянное им - случайная перепутка аккаунтов и двойное голосование - не является уважительной причиной, чтобы раздувать против него такую кампанию травли, злобы, агрессии и ненависти. --Подземный Крот 21:29, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::: Бгыгы. Не пытайтесь решать за сообщество, что ему годится и что не годится. Это вы=то с товарищами из АПЭ, завалившими основополагающую Проверяемость, себя называете "здравомыслящими"? :)) Каким специфическим образом Неон "выполняет" эту работу, нпр, при подведении итогов на ВП:КУ по политически нравящимся и не нравящимся ему статьям, уже неоднократно показывалось. И это была не "случайная перепутка аккаунтов", а намеренное нарушение ВП:ВИРТ с целью сокрыть, кто же истинный выносивший на удаление статьи, а также с целью создания иллюзии бОльшей поддержки его мнения, чем оно есть на самом деле. Далее, это было далеко не единственным и далеко не главным его нарушением - см. иск. Его бы десисопнули и без этого. В англовики за гораздо меньшее флага лишают. Кампанию травли, злобы, агрессии и ненависти против нас развернули такие господа, как ТВМ, Дарт, Невермайнд и, на заднем плане, такие, как Вальд с Неоном. Точка. [[User:Роман Беккер|Р'оман Б'еккер]]?! 21:35, 8 января 2007 (UTC) ::::Господа, пожалуйста, прекратите личные выпады, сил никаких нету постоянно это читать. Пожалуйста, по существу обсуждайте, ну что ж такое. AstroNomer 21:47, 8 января 2007 (UTC) Для чего? Господа, а зачем все эти законотворческие изыскания и сопутствующие споры? Вообще-то, правило уже прекрасно существует на мете: Meta:No open proxies. Независимо от нашего желания, наших знаний о нём. И распространяется на все проекты фонда именно в том виде и в тех формулировках как есть, хочется нам того или нет. Единственное, что нужно сделать - это максимально точный грамотный перевод с английского языка и утвердить его голосованием, если кто так того желает. Хотя в любом случае, при возникновении смысловых разногласий главенство останется за оригинальным вариантом на английском языке. Solon 13:28, 9 января 2007 (UTC) # Наши правила не обязаны быть точным переводом английских - спросите об этом Владимира Медейко. И они тем более не обязаны быть «максимально точным и грамотным переводом английских». #: Разве я где-то утверждал, что «наши правила обязаны быть точным переводом английских»? Речь идёт не о переводе правил '''англоязычного раздела, а о донесении до русскоязычных пользователей правил общевикимедийных. И, собственно, при чём здесь упомянут уважаемый Владимир Медейко? Solon 19:22, 9 января 2007 (UTC) # Серебр, Подземный Крот, ГСБ и целый ряд других деятелей как раз и утверждали, что будто бы эти правила НЕ действуют у нас, поскольку не принимались и не голосовались у нас (см. возражения того же ГСБ в заявке о проверке Фтопку, Глубоководного батискафа, Виртуала-бомбардировщика и атакуюшей подводной лодки). Посему разработка и принятие правил обязательны, для исключения в будущем подобных возражений. #: Ну и что. Не думаю, что это достаточная аргументация. Вы тоже, например, много чего утверждали. Я привык верить своим глазам: „Users are prohibited from editing '''Wikimedia ''(!) projects''' through open or anonymous proxies. <...> Open proxies are banned from editing Wikimedia (!) projects.“'' Wikimedia projects (а не Википедия, как было написано участником Rombik в в переводе) — это все проекты фонда «Викимедиа». (См. ) Если угодно, можно попробовать поставить вопрос об уточнении и дополнении настоящих правил, при условии, что те не будут конфликтовать с едиными для всех. И, конечно же, не может быть речи, чтобы дополнения и уточнения вносить в текст официальных правил, которые исправлениям не подлежат иначе как по решению правления фонда. Solon 19:22, 9 января 2007 (UTC) # Насчет того, что оно «распространяется на все проекты фонда именно в том виде и в тех формулировках как есть, хочется нам того или нет» — существуют разные мнения. Кроме того, это попросту неверно, поскольку во многих языковых версиях Википедии существуют свои локальные аналоги ВП:НОП (см. интервики), и они далеко не всегда совпадают текстуально и по смыслу с английским вариантом на Мете. #: Мнений может существовать сколько угодно, но вряд ли их существование способно изменить действующее положение вещей. Или, не хотите же вы сказать, Роман, что если в результате голосования окажется, что сообщество не поддерживает введение этого правила, то это будет означать, что в разделе Википедии на русском языке можно будет вносить правки с помощью открытых анонимных прокси-серверов, не опасаясь применения каких-либо санкций, невзирая на Meta:No open proxies? Касательно вашего последнего предложения, то мои знания японского, португальского и чешского языков, а также языка суоми не позволяют делать выводов насчёт смысловых расхождений с английским вариантом. Буду рад, если вы сможете эти различия здесь указать, возможно, там будут идеи полезные и для нашего раздела. Solon 19:22, 9 января 2007 (UTC) # Насчёт «независимо от нашего желания и наших знаний о нём» — тоже неверно, поскольку недействующее и не применяемое правило, правило без исполнителей - мертво. #: Правила читают и соответственно знают о них далеко не все члены проекта, однако это не значит, что те, кто знает о них, не могут на эти правила указать незнающим и адекватно применять. Solon 19:22, 9 января 2007 (UTC) # Насчёт того, что «при возникновении смысловых разногласий главенство останется за оригинальным вариантом на английском языке» — опять-таки неверно, главенство всегда было, есть и будет за правилами, принятыми нашим сообществом, иначе бы не было необходимости принимать, скажем, ту же Википедия:Проверяемость или ВП:ЧНЯВ и не было бы столько проблем и разногласий вокруг этого, несмотря на то, что эти правила относятся вообще-то к основополагающим, краеугольным камням Википедии (и тем не менее они были завалены академиками и формально как бы не действуют). ВП:НО, ВП:БЛОК или ВП:НТЗ тоже не буквально соответствуют английской версии, и пока что в спорных ситуациях всегда имела приоритет русская версия. [[User:Роман Беккер|''Роман Б'еккер]]?! 13:51, 9 января 2007 (UTC) #: Снова вынужден указать на происходящую подмену понятий. Речь здесь идёт не о тех правилах, которые могут в той или иной мере различаться в разных проектах и разных языковых разделах (наподобие критериев значимости, правил именования и даже правил блокировок участников), а о '''фундаментальных правилах, общих для всех, таких правилах, как, например, Политика конфиденциальности фонда «Викимедиа», положения об отказе от ответственности или о необходимости соблюдения авторских прав. А так, в принципе, верно было сказано. #: Что касается помянутых ЧНЯВ, БЛОК, НО и пр. — то это ключевые принципы. Фонд даёт лишь идею, суть правила, а их конкретные формулировки реализуются в локальных проектах с учётом местных особенностей и требований. То есть нельзя вдруг принять правило, что разрешается оскорблять и угрожать участникам, доказывая свою (единственно правильную) точку зрения, или о том, что блокировки применяются не исключительно для защиты проекта от возможного нанесения ущерба, а как мера наказания участников, что отменяется принцип нейтральности и т. п. Хороший пример — ЧНЯВ, который, по мнению Флоранс Нибар-Девуар — члена совета поверенных фонда «Викимедиа» — лишь очерчивает рамки проекта, не являясь строгим правилом. #: И если какие-то конкретные реализации не находят широкой поддержки сообщества, то это не отменяет общих принципов, предопределённых целями и задачами проекта. Просто нужно работать над формулировками, над вариантом, который бы действительно в полной мере отражал идею и принимался сообществом. Путём взвешенной аргументированной дискуссии, а не так, как происходило на этой странице вчера — с взаимными откатами и личными выпадами, неуместным количеством эмоций почти на грани, c «бгыгы» и прочим совершенно неприемлимым для серьёзного обсуждения. Если только процесс для участников сего не важнее результата. Благодарю. Solon 19:22, 9 января 2007 (UTC) :: Кирилл! Все эти споры имеют целью попытаться убедить несогласных и переформулировать текст общих Правил таким образом, чтобы сделать его легче для понимания и удобнее для применения в наших конкретных исторических и географических условиях - при этом, в случае необходимости, некоторые положения общих Правил конкретизируются и детализируются, исходя из особенностей правонарушений в нашей родной ВП. Наши оппоненты лишь говорят нам: "Смотрите, как в enWiki всё лаконично - а у Вас столько всего понаписано!" Я же хотел бы спросить - "А что, это многословие противоречит в чём-то общему Правилу?" Если нет - то в чём проблема? Если да - то в чём состоит это противоречие? Но штука-то в том, что нам не могут указать это противоречие - потому что его нет. Как бы Подземный Крот не пытался доказать обратное. wulfson 19:46, 9 января 2007 (UTC) ::: В том то и соль, что особой проблемы нету. Просто не стоит делать винегрет из общих единых (действующих) правил и локальных дополнений к ним (планируемых). Что мешает отдельно подготовить русский официальный перевод, который и разместить на мете, а у нас здесь в проекте разработать и принять дополнения и уточнения, если в таких есть нужда? ::: Например, общем варианте нет положения о том, что участники, использующие анонимные прокси-серверы для внесения правок без разрешения АК, могут подвергаться блокировке (предмет спора). О блокировках там речь идёт только по отношению к самим открытым анонимным прокси, но не участникам. ::: Кроме того, из того самого положения, что использование таких прокси для редактирования запрещено, не следует тот факт, что блокировать надлежит не только адреса, но и уличённых в этом участников только по одному факту использования анонимного прокси. ::: То есть если эта идея, не вступающая в противоречие с общими правилами, которые в принципе не запрещают возможность применения блокировок, будет должным образом обоснована и сформулирована и найдёт достаточную поддержку сообщества на голосовании, то, естественно, нет никаких проблемм - это будет локальное дополнение к общим правилам. Прошу заметить, что сейчас я никаким образом не определяю свою свою позицию, что такое дополнение должно быть принято или не должно. И если должно, то в какой именно формулировке? ::: А вот споры эти (в худшем смысле слова) и правда вызывают крайне неприятные ассоциации. Solon 21:06, 9 января 2007 (UTC) Кирилл, мысль очень простая, и в то же время я буду пытаться убедить сообщество в её справедливости: наличие "общих" правил, не отражённых в русскоязычных правилах русскоязычного раздела - это безобразнейшее временное состояние, которое должно быть устранено как можно скорее. Ситуация, когда кто-то говорит - да у нас же уже есть некие мифические общие правила на неизвестном языке (и хорошо, если правила - а то ведь и высказывая Джимбо на кухонных посиделках привлекают), и я буду их придерживаться, а на вас на всех мне наплевать - недопустима. Если уж Вам безразличны приводимые мною ранее аргументы о том, что правила должны на русском языке, чтобы их могли понимать все более-менее активные участники, то признайте тот факт, что на мете нет чёткой структуризации правил по общепроектным и не общепроектным, и нужен кто-то, кто будет утверждать обязательность правила для нашего раздела. Нужно предусмотреть механизм определения того, противоречат ли локальные правила общим - получается, что пока это д. б. Арбком. Таким образом, я считаю, что Арбком - или какой-то специально созданный комитет по правлам ("правильный комитет") или что-то другое - должен отслеживать общие правила. Но при обнаружении общего правила, не интегрированного в наш свод правил, нужно его срочно интегрировать, а не объявлять в удобный момент, что отныне человек будет руководствоваться этим правилом в своей интерпретации (каковые могут сильно разниться, поскольку английский язык для большинства не родной). [[Участник:Drbug|D'r' B'u'''g ''(Владимир² Медейко)]] 21:51, 9 января 2007 (UTC) Абсурд Вообще-то абсурдно голосованием участников википедии устанавливать правила для викицитатника. (Давайте ещё пару правил для английского викционария примем — вот там народ обрадуется.) Да и в целом, всё это творение Ромбика полно массы ненужных, лишних слов. Я подумаю над тем, чтобы предложить свой более ясный вариант этих правил, хотя мне кажется, что m:WM:NOP вполне достаточно. --the wrong man 23:21, 11 января 2007 (UTC) : :-))))) [[User:Роман Беккер|''Роман Беккер'']]?! 07:57, 12 января 2007 (UTC) :: Ромбик, пока ты тут ржёшь, глубоководные батискафы бороздят просторы Википедии. Оздоровление обстановки не за горами! :-) — ТЖБ 08:02, 12 января 2007 (UTC) ::: Так Вы же тоже батискаф! (или это Вы про себя?)--Вячеслав Афиногенов 08:04, 12 января 2007 (UTC) :::: Пмср, батискаф недостаточно глубоководный 17px Увы, я уже понял бесполезность этого занятия (оздоровление обстановки имея в виду). — ТЖБ 08:22, 12 января 2007 (UTC) ::::: По-моему Вы как раз тянете под батискаф :)! А у Вас аська есть?--Вячеслав Афиногенов 08:24, 12 января 2007 (UTC) opera mini а вот интересно, если участник заходит на википедию под оперой-мини, он нарушает это правило? прокси считается открытым?--FearChild 18:03, 19 октября 2007 (UTC) Новый редирект ВП:ПРОКСИ --Серый Джо 17:38, 25 марта 2008 (UTC) Не является точным переводом Утверждение "Это правило является точным переводом правила No open proxies на Мета-Вики." является явно ложным. Указанное правило Мета-Вики ограничивается утверждением "Open or anonymising proxies may be blocked for any period at any time." (открытые и анонимные прокси могут быть блокированы в любой момент и на любой срок) и его конкретизацией и обоснованием. В английском тексте нет никаких выражений, которые могут быть переведены как "участникам запрещается". Тем более в No open proxies нет никаких упоминаний допустимости "блокировки за использование открытого прокси". Напротив, мета-вики специально оговаривает, что "While this may affect legitimate users, they are not the intended targets and may freely use proxies until those are blocked."(хотя это может затронуть добросовестных пользователей, они не являются целями блокировки, и могут пользоваться открытыми прокси, пока они не блокированы). Также по вышеуказанным причинам явной ложью является утверждение будто бы "Использование открытых прокси-серверов для редактирования запрещено в проектах фонда Викимедиа.". Я не вполне уверен в статусе этого правила в русской википедии, поэтому не редактирую его самостоятельно. Однако, поглагаю, заведомая ложь должна быть вычищена из Википедии так быстро, как только возможно. Lqp 06:45, 29 июня 2008 (UTC). :Пожалуйста, будьте конструктивнее и оставайтесь в рамках дискуссии. Мне пришлось исправить заголовок секции с «Ложь» на более понятный и конструктивный «Не является точным переводом». Теперь по существу: в момент создания страницы это был точный перевод, но в июне-июле 2007 на Мете исправили начальную формулировку policy после небольшой войны правок и дискуссии meta:Talk:No open proxies#Prohibited. Учитывая, что у нас это правило не получило формального одобрения похоже именно в этом пункте (Википедия:Голосования/Недопустимость использования открытых прокси-серверов), вероятно нужно исправить и формулировку на нашей странице. Тем не менее, хотел бы отметить, что фактической практикой нашего раздела является бессрочная блокировка новых участников, редактирующих с открытых прокси, когда очевидно, что это виртуалы других участников, зарегистрированные не для работы над статьями, а исключительно для проталкивания своей точки зрения или просто для провокаций. —AlexSm 04:36, 1 июля 2008 (UTC) ::Полагаю, надо выносить это на широкое обсуждение и принимать сообществом. Потому что на практике проблем от такой формулировки не выявлено, поэтому её смягчение добросовестным участникам жизнь не упростит, а вот троллям станет гораздо легче. Ссылка на власти КНР Запрет википедии властями КНР до сих пор действует? Если нет, можно было бы убрать соотвествующие упоминания в правиле. --Павлов Николай Н. 21:48, 15 июля 2008 (UTC) Что делать и кто виноват? Что я сделал не так? Запустил у себя сервер тора. Вики перестала давать редактировать вообще все. Остановил сервер. Редактировать по прежнему нелья. Залогинился - нельзя. На следующий день - нельзя. Только через 3 дня - можно. Почему не сделать исключение для участников старше 4 дней или, хотя бы, почаще обнавлять список блокируемых проксей? Еесли ответы на эти вопросы где-то есть, то они далековато запрятаны для того, чтобы простой участник смог их найти. infernal tenderness 22:35, 11 июня 2011 (UTC)